List of Keyblades
Below are listed various known Keyblades from the OE universe. NOTE: The items listed on this page are the Keyblades themselves, and not necessarily individual Keychains - the items that change their appearance and abilities. Keyblades from the Realm of Light Kingdom Key The Kingdom Key is the default keychain for the Keyblade of Worlds' Hearts of the Realm of Light. It is the most famous Keyblade and is often simply referred to as "The Keyblade" or "The Key." It is the protector Key of the Core Worlds of the Realm of Light and has a natural urge to fight denizens of the Darkness, and will defend the entire Realm of Light from any threat of Darkness. It is meant to seal the Keyholes of Worlds to defend them from Darkness. The Kingdom Key has many keychains, collected from around the Realm of Light, usually gained by protecting the Light of the Core Worlds, gifted from the world itself. However, some of its Keychains are representative of the bonds its Master makes with other people. The Kingdom Key and the Kingdom Key D are both required to seal Kingdom Hearts. Way to Dawn The Way to Dawn is the default keychain for the Keyblade wielded by the chosen successor to the original Order of Keyblade Masters. It represents his journey from the Darkness to the Light: though originally having an extremely Light Heart, his search for power and freedom led him to follow the road to Darkness, and only when he turned back to the Light could he receive his Keyblade. Using both the powers of Light and Darkness, he and his Keyblade represent the balance that exists in the universe. The keychains for the Way to Dawn usually represent extreme Light or extreme Darkness. Prior to being accepted by the Way to Dawn, its Master wielded a short sword with a similar appearance called the Soul Eater that evolved into the Way to Dawn. It was a sword of Darkness, representing his allegiance at the time he gained it. No explanation is known for its evolution. Defender's Key The Defender is the default keychain for the Keyblade of Worlds' Hearts of the Out Worlds of the Realm of Light. It is meant to defend the less-traveled worlds without Gummi Routes on the fringes of the Realm of Light, that rarely see other Keyblade Wielders. It acts similarly to the Kingdom Key. The keychains for the Defender are usually representative of the diverse Out Worlds, though can also be created from a close bond with other people. Hidden Horizons The Hidden Horizons is the default keychain for the Keyblade of Worlds' Hearts of the Inner Worlds of the Realm of Light. It is meant to defend the worlds that exist within the boundaries of other worlds, that are often more vulnerable due to their ease of control. It acts similarly to the Kingdom Key. The keychains for the Hidden Horizons are usually representative of the strange nature of the Inner Worlds, though can also be created from a bond with a person within them. Star Seeker The Star Seeker is the default keychain for the Keyblade once wielded by Master Yen Sid. It represents a watchfulness of the stars - the representations of Worlds' Hearts. Yen Sid is known to pay great attention to changes in the stars, and know from them more than anyone about situations across the Planes of Existence. Keyblades from the Realm of In-Between Twilit Road The Twilit Road is the default keychain for the Keyblade of Worlds' Hearts of the Realm of In-Between. It is meant to defend the Worlds of In-Between from invading forces of both Light and Darkness, and maintain the neutrality of the Realm. It is often used to defend Nobodies, especially neutral ones, though can also be used to attack Nobodies who upset the balance in the other Realms. The keychains for the Twilit Road are usually representative of Neutrality or Nothingness, or else of the worlds of the Realm of In-Between. Keyblades from the Realm of Darkness Kingdom Key Darkside The Kingdom Key D is the opposite of the Kingdom Key, found deep within the Realm of Darkness by the King of the Realm of Light. Despite being a Keyblade of Darkness, the King wields it for the good of the Light. It is unknown what keychains are associated with this Keyblade. Both the Kingdom Key D and the Kingdom Key are required to seal Kingdom Hearts. Keyblades of People's Hearts According to hidden reports by a dark Keyblade Master, there are two types of Keyblades: Those of Worlds' Hearts, and those of People's Hearts. Keyblades of People's Hearts can be constructed by removing the Hearts of people and fusing them into a Keyblade. If seven Hearts of pure Light are gathered and formed into a Keyblade, this Key could actually open Kingdom Hearts, releasing all its power and wisdom. Such a Key has only been seen once, and vanished only a few hours after its creation. The new Order of Keyblade Masters is constantly on guard against another of its kind. Notable Keychains Ultima Weapon Omega Weapon Oathkeeper The Oathkeeper is one of the so-called "Legendary" Keychains. It appears when a Keyblade of Light is equipped with a perfect Wayfinder. It gives a pure essence of Light to the Keyblade and boosts Light-based or Elemental magic. The Wayfinder chain makes it easier to connect with friends, so actions taken alongside them work better. It appears in a flash of yellow-white light. The combination of Oathkeeper and Oblivion, using the Synch Blade Keyblade ability, is considered the ultimate weapon by many Keyblade wielders. Oblivion The Oblivion is one of the so-called "Legendary" Keychains. It appears when a Keyblade of Light is equipped with a symbol of a Dark-Tainted Heart. It gives an essence of Darkness to the Keyblade and boosts its wielder's strength in exchange for poor magic channeling. It allows for strength to be regenerated faster in its wielder for ultimate attacks. It appears in an eruption of black smoke and purple sparks. The combination of Oathkeeper and Oblivion, using the Synch Blade Keyblade ability, is considered the ultimate weapon by many Keyblade wielders. Category:Keyblade